


Covering the sound of waves

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of cut fingers and fingers kissed, of waves crashing down below covered up by moans and soft sighs. A night between lovers, hidden by the light of fire and torches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covering the sound of waves

It had been a fiery night, dances and song as harsh and unrelenting as the storming sea, and a fire in their voices and hands that was not unlike the one burning all around them. Moniwa had watched them, raising his glass and singing with them but never joining, his wooden crown not to be seen in this night under the stars and the sounds of waves crashing down the cliff.  
But then, with a sudden loud thud and a shout even louder, under the cheers of the crews, Moniwa had fretted. Fretted to see Sasaya lose a finger in his axe dance, to see Kamasaki smile so bright in his drunken state and fretted even more to hear them both laugh about it, waving Sasaya's hand around like a proud trophy ; but Moniwa felt his blood ran cold in his veins.  
They had not fought over anything for weeks now, and even less over him and he had began to like this silence, this companionship between his two lovers without quarrels to ruin his mood. But now, at the sight of the red, red blood flowing from the missing finger, Moniwa felt sick. Sick to watch and hear the laughter all around as Sasaya became paler than usual, even grimmer despite his loud laugh ; s he rose from his chair, not minding anything that could be said as he quickened his pace towards his friends but stopped immediately, nearly flinching away, nearly turning his back to them as they picked up their pace and Sasaya swang his axe at Kamasaki, swiftly cutting another finger, one for each of them and Moniwa felt sick.

But he balled his fists instead, strengthened his spine and decided to look right at his lovers's eyes, never to their bleeding hands and pale faces as he spoke, clear and loud and oh so angry.

« You two. The Maester, now. »

He was lucky for not everyone was listening, for not everyone saw the shaking in his hands and the way his voice faltered at the end. But both of them were some of the best Ironborns, the best captains, and thus even less watched them three go, the laugheter and music following them until they were inside the stones, nothing stopping the sea to be heard.

Kamasaki had grabbed him then, from his good hand, pulling him close until Moniwa felt his lips on his, kissing deepely and open mouthed as Moniwa only complied, grabbing Kamasaki's face between his hands to pull him closer, to feel his tongue and lips brush over his, Sasaya watching them with a smirk and hunger in his eyes.  
They could have done this weeks ago, Sasaya prying him from Kamasaki's hands to kiss him deeper, better than his friend, sometimes not even caring for Moniwa himself. But now, the blood of one of his lovers on his waist and his dry lips on his mouth, it felt even nicer, to feel Sasaya's heated gaze on him but Moniwa had no mind for it, slightly pushing away Kamasaki from him, watching him lick his lips with a smirk as Moniwa sigh.

« Don't even think of entering my chambers if you do not go see the Maester and heal your fingers. You're bleeding too much. » he had said, whispering at the end as he forced himself not to look at their red hands, as the way the other fingers twitched under the hidden pain and the blood loss. He could already feel his stomach twist, his throat drying at the thought of all this blood and he could not stay there.  
« You can come later, if you still desire to. Because i do. » he had added after a thought, back already turned from his lovers as he walked away, steps a bit too quick as he heard them go in the opposite way, drunk laughter overhead and Moniwa smiled despite his shortened breath. 

He had hoped they would come to his chambes later on,, pacing the room in worried thoughts ; but he still felt this awkardness, this shyness creep up on him as he heard the softened knock on his door, opening it to see them smile to him, a bit cheekily, a bit too proud as he looked at their bandaged hand and sighed. 

« You came » he had breathed out, not minding the hand that pushed his head against Sasaya's lips, walking backwards to pull him in the chambers, feeling Kamasaki's hand trail up his back as he closed the door.

« Of course we did » he had said, a small smile short of a smirk on his face « we would not desire you less even after seeing the old Maester. Even quite the opposite Kaname. » and both Sasaya and him had laughed in their kiss, his grip on Sasaya's hair becoming tighter as he moaned, Sasaya's hand on his buttcheeks , pulling their hips flush against the other. 

Moniwa had then felt Kamasaki's hand on his cheek, turning his head away to kiss him too, a bit slower, a bit more lazily, tongues brushing against the other as Sasaya stepped back, leaving Moniwa and Kamasaki to kiss as he shrugged off his clothes quickly, muttering against the laces of his breeches but never looking away from them as Kamasaki took off Moniwa's coat, never stopping in kissing him, making sure Moniwa sighed against his lips ; grabbing his thighs to lift Moniwa up, laughing as his legs wound up around his waist before lowering him down to the bed, Sasay taking to kiss and undress him, prying Moniwa's legs apart as Kamasaki undressed himself.

It could be awkward, to share his bed with two people, but Moniwa was always entranced to see them both, to see them kiss above him he knew only to arouse him, to make him relax as they made each other moan easily, knowing where to touch, where to press after years of intimate encounters and he never could tear his gaze away from them, never minding their smirks as he could see them harden under their own touch, as he could feel his own desire and sex rise from the sight, moaning when they did until he was the focus of them both again.

Moniwa had reached out then, surer of himself as Kamasaki took his hand, pulling him close, makig sure their bodies touched and Moniwa laughed breathlessly, feeling bandaged hands trailing over his burning skin, over his hip and between them both, Kamasaki grabbing both of their sex to arouse even more, kissing Moniwa's neck as he moaned, as his hips stuttered into the slow touch of Kamasaki's hand and the feel of his sex against Kamasaki's.  
He had moaned even more loudly, even more throatily for Kamasaki has bitten his neck, nibbling at the skin there as he felt Sasay's finger slowly opening him, covered in oil as his knee went to keep his legs open, Moniwa's weight entirely against Kamasaki.

He knew his lovers were talented, experienced with others as much as Moniwa was not, and to feel the slow drag of Sasay's fingers inside of him, pushing, moving until he felt his thighs shiver and the smirk on Kamasaki's lips widen was something he never was ready for. The wamrth of their bodies against the other, the tone of their muscles against his back and chest always made him shiver ; even more as reverant hands caressed his skin, even the one scarred by past sickness, kissing his shudder away with tender and biting mouths. 

Kamasaki had grabbed his face then, leaving their hard sexes to kiss Moniwa again, lowering himself so Moniwa laid above him, hips flushed against Sasaya's behind him, adding fingers until Moniwa felt stretched to his fullest, feeling nothing but pleasure at the way they pushed against him, at the way Sasay'a hips rocked slightly against him, arousing him even more as Kamasaki's legs pushed his own apart, smiling widely into their kiss.

« Do you think you can take us both ? » he had whispered again and Moniwa had felt Sasaya moan, grunting behind him at Kamasaki's question. And he had felt his cheeks blush, his skin burning bright as he thought of it, images in his mind of flushed skin and unspeakable pleasure formed, of moans and hands on him that made him sigh himself and he nodded, not trusting his voice as Sasaya poured even more oil against his skin, fingers moving swiftly inside of him, stretching him carefully and oh so pleasurably.

« Be careful » he had only whispered against Kamasaki's lips before kissing him, before beginning to rock back against Sasaya's fingers, seeking his own pleasure as he felt Kamasaki's hand caress his back, his buttcheeks until it joined Sasaya', his own fingers entering him slowly and Moniwa moaed, psuhing himself back on them, fucking himself slowly and he heard both of them sigh, grabbing his waist a bit tighter. 

It was only when he was panting heavily, fucking himself harder on his lovers's fingers that he felt them stop, caressing his waist and thighs to calm him down, to prevent him to come and spend himself before they could even begin. Kamasaki had grabbed his waist then, lowering him until Moniwa felt his sex enter him, slowly, and he felt his breath leaving him, grabbing onto Kamasaki's shoulder as his body shuddered, mouth open in a silent moan, closing his eyes in pleasure already.  
He had felt him thrust, slowly and lazily before stopping, never minding Moniwa's grunt and nails on his skin as it stilled his pleasure and higtening it both, feeling Sasay's fingers around him, thumbs entering him to tease Kamasaki and him both, kissing Moniwa's skin as he heard Kamasaki moan loudly before leaving them and Moniwa breathed out slowly.

He had felt Kamasaki's hand on his sex then, slowly touching him, rubbing his sex slowly as Moniwa felt stretched out more than he ever did, panting as Sasaya too entered him, making all of them grunt together, his hips shuddering as his legs opened even more, pushing against both of them inside of him and Moniwa felt too hot already, felt ready to spent at the moment from the way he felt so, so full. Pushing against him in all the right places before even moving and Moniwa felt lost, from the way Kamasaki's hands still touched him or the bruising grip of Sasaya's on his waist as he began to thrust slowly, Kamasaki' shivering under him as Sasaya moaned.  
It was even more than Moniwa would have thought, to feel them both move inside of him with only Sasaya's thrusting in his slow, lazy pace as they all breathed out, panting and moaning as pleasure felt too much, Kamasaki's hand stuttering against his sex, grabbing a bit too tight but Moniwa moaned, never minding it as he kissed him open-mouthed.

He could feel Sasay's hips against him, the way they were all joined and him si streched, pushing back against them to hear them moan too, to feel their pleasure as his mind could only focus on his own, blinding him to everything else but the wamrth of their bodies, of the pulse inside of him as he felt Kamasaki and Sasaya come close too, panting in his ears and whispering words of adoration that would make him blush later on.  
They had come together, spent themselves shuddering and Moniwa screaming between them, feeling them ill him until he felt full and stretched, unable to do anything but shudder, shiver between their warm bodies as Kamasaki still caressed his sex despite his spending himsel, until he moaned tiredly, rocking his hips again against both of their sexes, making them moan in return.

They had spend moments then, Sasay's hands still covered in oil massaging his thighs slowly, hs buttcheeks and his back until Moniwa felt too tired to even move, too tired to protest when he fel them go hard again. He had whispered then, spent beyond relief.

« I can watch you. Have your pleasure, for it is mine again. »

And watch he did, staring at their bodies moving against each other, moaning and looking at Moniwa like their pleasure was only a show for him, a show to arouse his tired body but he could only drew shaky breaths, watching them fuck each other with the knowledge of what made the other moan, sigh and come easily, Kamasaki biting Sasaya's thighs easily to make him sigh and surrender to Kamasaki's touch, or Sasaya rocking his hips just so against Kamasaki's sex to make him shudder.

It was a delight in and of itself, and Moniwa could feel arousal rise again in his body, his thigs trembling and him clenching against nothingness, too tired to move, watching them as he clenched the sheets beneath his hands to anchor himself to something as the show in front of him was so, so much more pleasurable when spent as he is.

They had come to kiss him them, bodies still shuddering and sweaty to caress his skin, to make him shudder and sigh and spent what he had not anymore between their hands. And Moniwa kissed them back, grabbing at their hair and nibbling at their lips, sated in his pleasure and oh so pleased.


End file.
